


Backyard Movies

by crazywalls



Series: Tumblr Prompt Ficlets [9]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Skinny does not appreciate that this looks like a date, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywalls/pseuds/crazywalls
Summary: Als Skinny abends beim Schrottplatz auftaucht, ist er zunächst mehr als skeptisch. Allerdings stellt er bald fest, dass manche Familientraditionen vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht sind.
Relationships: Jupiter Jones | Justus Jonas/E. Skinner Norris
Series: Tumblr Prompt Ficlets [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720927
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Backyard Movies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheWolfPrince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/gifts).



> Prompt: Following their family traditions that they enjoy.

Misstrauisch begutachtete Skinny die Szene vor sich. Ein altes Sofa stand auf dem Rasen, davor eine umgekippte Weinkiste, die als Tisch diente und auf der zwei Coladosen standen. Zwischen dem Kirschbaum und einer Metallstange war etwas gespannt, das Skinny auf den zweiten Blick als altes Bettlaken erkannte. Seine Augen wanderten weiter über einige dicke, halb abgebrannte Kerzen. Sie flackerten in der leichten Brise, die vom Meer zum Schrottplatz herüber wehte, und spendeten mit den am Kirschbaum baumelnden Lampions ein sanftes Licht. Daneben stand eine riesige, alte Lautsprecherbox.

„Hab ich irgendwas nicht mitbekommen? Oder vergessen?“, fragte er argwöhnisch, die Hände tief in den Hosentaschen vergraben.

Justus runzelte die Stirn, während er eine Tüte Chips aufriss und ihren Inhalt in eine große Keramikschüssel kippte. „Nein, wieso?“ Die Schüssel fand ihren Platz neben den Coladosen.

„Das ist so...“ Kitschig. Romantisch. Vollkommen übertrieben. Wie auch immer man es nennen wollte, es bereitete Skinny Unbehagen. Es war viel zu nah an einem richtigen Date und könnte glatt aus einer dieser bescheuerten Romantikkomödien stammen, bei denen seine Mutter immer heulte. Das passte ihm gar nicht. Und ehrlich gesagt hatte er Justus nicht gerade für den Typ Mensch gehalten, der so etwas aufzog. Vor allem nicht scheinbar grundlos.

Immer noch irritiert sah Justus von Skinny in Richtung des Kirschbaums. Erst dann erhellte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck und er grinste Skinny verlegen an, während er den Kopf schüttelte. „Das ist noch von gestern. Mein Onkel und meine Tante veranstalten jedes Jahr zur Sommersonnenwende einen Filmabend im Freien. Nur wir drei.“ Er deutete auf einen Projektor, der kunstvoll in einigen Metern Entfernung auf der Wäschespinne balanciert und dort auf unerklärliche Weise befestigt worden war. „Frag mich nicht, warum. Das machen wir schon, seit ich hier lebe – egal, wie das Wetter ist. War schon immer was Besonderes.“

„Ah.“ Erleichterung machte sich in Skinny breit. Auch wenn er inzwischen nicht mehr leugnen konnte, dass er das Satzzeichen wesentlich besser leiden konnte, als er zugeben würde, wäre das doch einige Nummern zu heftig für ihn.

„Normalerweise schauen Peter, Bob und ich am Tag danach dann noch ein paar Filme zusammen, aber ich wollte...“ Justus stockte. „Naja, ehrlich gesagt hab ich einfach gedacht, dass wir heute ausnutzen könnten, dass noch alles aufgebaut ist. Meine Tante hat sich einige neue Horrorfilme zugelegt, und du stehst da doch auch...“ Allmählich schien auch Justus aufzugehen, wie das Ganze auf Skinny wirken musste. „Wir können auch einfach ins Wohnzimmer gehen, Mathilda und Titus sind sowieso nicht da. Oder mit dem Motorrad irgendwohin fahren“, murmelte er.

Jetzt war es an Skinny, zu grinsen. „Ne, alles cool. Die Horrorfilme haben mich überzeugt.“

Obwohl er sich Mühe gab, gelassen auszusehen, erkannte Skinny die Erleichterung in Justus‘ Gesicht. Der nickte zur Weinkiste, bevor er sich schnell zum Haus drehte. „Daneben sind die DVDs, such dir einen Film aus. Ich bin gleich wieder da.“

Während Skinny sich noch die zugegebenermaßen erstaunlich gute Auswahl an Horrorfilmen besah, kam Justus mit einer zweiten Schüssel gefüllt mir Popcorn aus dem Haus. Er stellte sie neben die Chips und ließ sich auf die linke Hälfte des Sofas plumpsen.

„Hast du was gefunden?“

Skinny nickte und reichte Justus eine Hülle, dann setzte er sich zu ihm aufs Sofa und sah zu, wie Justus den Film in etwas schob, das wohl ein eigens zusammen gebastelter DVD-Player sein musste. Sofort surrte der schwarze Kasten und kurz darauf erwachte auch der Beamer hinter ihnen zum Leben.

Die Handlung des Films ergab ungefähr so wenig Sinn, wie Justus es erwartet hatte, aber Skinny schien das nicht zu stören. Skinny hatte es sich im Schneidersitz am anderen Ende des Sofas bequem gemacht und die Anspannung fiel langsam von ihm ab, während er einer Gruppe Teenager dabei zusah, wie sie sich hoffnungslos in den unterirdischen Gängen einer Burgruine verirrte. Als auch noch ein irrer Massenmörder auftauchte und den Freunden hinterherjagte, schaltete Justus endgültig ab und konzentrierte sich lieber auf Skinnys Reaktionen.

Der erste Mord – passenderweise in einer alten Folterkammer, deren Geräte unerklärlicherweise auch nach Jahrhunderten noch immer intakt und funktionstüchtig waren – sorgte für blankes Entsetzen und einen Weinkrampf des Strebers, der sicherlich als nächstes dran war. Skinny lachte.

Inzwischen war es stockdunkel und die Kerzen waren erloschen, nur die Lampions spendeten noch schwaches Licht.

„Ohne dir zu nahe treten zu wollen, verstehe ich immer noch nicht, was du an dieser Art Film so toll findest“, meinte Justus, ohne die Augen von der improvisierten Leinwand zu nehmen, auf der gerade Literweise Kunstblut vergossen wurde.

Unbekümmert zuckte Skinny die Schultern. Er konnte nicht erklären wieso, aber Horrorfilme waren einfach unterhaltsam – je schlechter und blutiger, desto besser.

Mit einem leicht angewiderten Ausdruck wandte Justus sich während der nächsten Szenen von dem Film ab und stopfte sich lieber Popcorn in den Mund. Er rutschte auf dem Sofa herum, bis er eine bequemere Position gefunden hatte, und leerte dann seine Coladose. Ein gellender Schrei ließ ihn unwillkürlich zusammenzucken, und Skinny lachte wieder, als sich ein schwarzer Schatten auf die vollkommen verängstigte Hauptfigur stürzte.

„Na, nicht mehr ganz so mutig wie sonst, hm?“, stichelte er mit einem Seitenblick auf Justus, der beinahe seine Cola ausgespuckt hätte. „Kannst ja herkommen, ich beschütz dich.“

Justus rollte die Augen, verkniff sich aber einen Kommentar. Zu seiner Überraschung streckte Skinny jedoch tatsächlich die Hand aus, griff nach Justus‘ Ärmel und zog, bis der Erste Detektiv der stummen Aufforderung folgte und näher an Skinny heranrückte. Skinny starrte weiter gebannt auf das Geschehen, denn nun kämpfte die Blondine als letzte ums Überleben. Dass sich ihre Oberschenkel berührten und Justus seine Wärme spüren konnte, schien Skinny nicht weiter aufzufallen. Oder nicht zu stören. Justus entschied, dass es eine gute Idee gewesen war, diesen Filmabend vorzuschlagen. Auch wenn die Kerzen vom Vorabend wohl zu viel des Guten gewesen waren.

Mit einem herzzerreißenden Aufschrei stürzte fünfzehn Minuten später auch die Hauptfigur in den Tod, unmittelbar gefolgt vom Abspann. Allmählich zweifelte Justus immer mehr am Geschmack seiner Tante, was Filme betraf. Glücklicherweise hatte sie gestern nicht darauf bestanden, diesen Unsinn zu schauen. Mit Skinny konnte er es noch einigermaßen aushalten, aber sonst... Er vermutete, dass es selbst Mathilda im Freien und in der Dunkelheit zu gruselig wurde.

„Was Familientraditionen angeht, ist das hier echt nicht schlecht“, bemerkte Skinny passenderweise und streckte sich. „Auf jeden Fall besser, als sich immer nur anzuschreien.“

Justus warf ihm einen Blick zu, aber Skinny wechselte sofort das Thema und fragte scheinbar ungerührt, „Noch einen?“ Es war offensichtlich, dass er nicht weiter über seine Eltern reden wollte.

Auch wenn Justus nicht allzu begeistert von der Aussicht auf noch mehr Kunstblut und Gedärme war, stimmte er zu. Er wollte weder Skinny noch sich selbst den Abend versauen, indem er nachhakte, dafür genoss er die Zeit viel zu sehr. Trotz der grauenhaften Filmauswahl und des schlechten Gewissens, Peter und Bob auf den nächsten Tag vertröstet zu haben.

So legte er die nächste DVD ein, die Skinny aussuchte, und konzentrierte sich auf den nur vage vorhandenen Plot. Allerdings schien auch Skinny dem Film nicht sonderlich viel abgewinnen zu können, denn als der eben heraufbeschworene Dämon sich sein erstes Opfer einverleibte, griff er zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend nach Justus‘ Shirt. Als Justus den Kopf drehte, um ihn fragend anzusehen, drückten sich Skinnys Lippen auf seine eigenen. Seine Augen schlossen sich von selbst, seine Hand fand Skinnys Haar und grub sich hinein. Ein leichter Geruch nach Rauch stieg ihm in die Nase, doch mittlerweile hatte er sich daran gewöhnt. Während er noch näher rutschte, legte sich Skinnys linke Hand auf Justus‘ Oberschenkel.

Justus war wirklich froh, dass sein Onkel und seine Tante nicht zuhause waren, denn vom Rest des Films bekam er kaum etwas mit. Nur vereinzeltes Kreischen ließ ihn gelegentlich zusammenfahren und sorgte dafür, dass er sich kurz von Skinny löste, dessen Atem genauso schwer ging wie Justus‘ eigener. Skinny hingegen ignorierte das Gemetzel vollends, zog Justus gleich wieder gegen seinen Körper und widmete sich dessen Hals. Wie Justus die Bissspuren auf seiner Haut morgen seinen Freunden erklären sollte, war Skinny eindeutig egal.

**Author's Note:**

> Mal ein fluffy Promptfill, der auf https://50-item-writing-prompts.tumblr.com/post/180600714495/50-wordless-ways-to-say-i-love-you-holding-their und dieser ask https://crazy-walls.tumblr.com/post/619025238194257921 basiert - danke c:  
> Ich hoffe, der Oneshot gefällt euch :)


End file.
